Human Tendency
by EBwaffles
Summary: the last human wakes up to a whole new world
1. Last day

They did it, the mad lads actually did it. Most of the Superpower countries, or as I like to call them "The Big Boys", had already tried the best to restrain themselves from using any weapons of mass destruction on the glass wars but China had the itchy finger and fired the first nuke. From there it is obvious that retaliation was gonna be expected. Luckily for the human race, we were ready for it. Project Asfalís was the last line of defense from the complete extinction of the human race. It consisted of just your typical sci-fi cryosleep, you know, the usual to save us from incoming doom. However that's the thought, it is meant to save humanity, not the masses. You see the higher-ups thought about choosing people at first but they realize that the act of choosing anyone would be selfish making people go into panic and rioting to be the ones to be saved, not only that but they wanted to choose the best that humanity had to offer in order for us to rebuild in the new world. That is why 50 babies from different races were taken from unnamed mothers by the government to be raised as humanity's torch. However it still was hope for the war to end without any nuclear storm but no one really is a psychic to know what will happen, and unfortunately for us too, we didn't see shit.

Jackson was eating his last meal in the lounge that by now was completely empty apart from cooks washing dishes in the back kitchen. Chewing at his stake as he stared at the great beyond Jackson wondered if this day was even real. "Yo Jackson better hurry up finishing that crap, they want us at the pods by 7" a voice of a girl broke his daydreaming as he turned around to see a girl in an orange jumpsuit "Can't I just enjoy my last food before my century nap Jolyne?" Jackson said still chewing on the steak "Gross" Jolyne said under her breath "Well just hurry up and suit up I don't want to hear Dad screaming today" Jolyne walked out the cafeteria her footsteps echoed to the lack of anything happening in the facility. Jackson sighed and finished his steak, "It's Showtime" he said to himself as he left the lounge. He walked down the halls of the facility everything felt cold to him as he knew that today was the day that humanity would die. Jackson changed into his orange jumpsuit and headed towards the pod room where some people were already waiting on him. "Well, I guess that is everyone" a man in a business suit known as Dad said "I'm sure you all heard about the nuclear war that started, and that the ice caps are melting at an alarming speed" Dad said to the 10 people that were in the room "Anything in the surface will die and the other four sectors already decided to activate the program" Dad sighed as he looked at his watch "I think is time to join your brothers and sisters, it's been an honor raising you" Dad said with tears starting to accumulate in his eyes "you guys have 5 minutes to say your goodbyes to everyone" with that Dad left the room closing a blast door behind him. Jackson turned towards Jolyne "I swear to God I will kill you right here if you tell me that we will bang" Jolyne said annoyingly to him "Are you kidding me? Who knows what will happen but I just want to tell you that you were a good friend to me and thank you for being there for most of my life" Jackson smiled at Jolyne who smiled back. Everyone began to get in their pods and before Jackson got on his he turned to Jolyne "Hey and one more thing" Jolyne turned to him "We'll bang ok?" Jackson smugged as Jolyne rolled her eyes "I will kill you when we wake up". Jackson's pod closed as he heard air hiss, his eyes started to get heavy and soon enough lost conscious.


	2. Wake up call

"Y'all know what time it is!" The radio woke up Ianatus from her deep sleep slumber "Oh cod how long did I sleep?" the young inkling said as she opened her eyes slowly. "where is it?" she said rolling over to look for her phone. "ah there you are" she yawned as she sat up and looked at her phone. "Shoot the matches start in two hours" she groaned as she got off from her bed. Ianatus shuffled around her room looking for what clothing she would wear today finally settling on wearing goggles, tie shirt, and red hi tops. "It's time to test this bad boy out" Ianatus smirked as she grabbed her brand new Nautilus 47 and placing it in a suitcase. Ianatus headed out of her apartment closing the door behind her and looked up to the sky "Today is gonna be a winning streak for shore" she smiled and began to make her way to the train station. It was a hassle carrying the big suitcase with her as she tried to get into the train that almost closed the door on her equipment but she managed to make it through. She pulled out her phone to check her messages "Hey are you here yet? We will be hanging by the crusty sean so you better show up you doofus" the message from a contact under the name "Citrullus" said. "Sounds good I'll be there in a bit" Ianatus texted back. The train arrived at the station near the square and Ianatus went back to dragging the heavy suitcase. Ianatus arrived at the square where she immediately spotted her friends sitting at a table eating some crusty sean. "Hey guys sorry I'm late" Ianatus said as she set her suitcase down and sat down. "Don't worry about the matches aren't still on" a dark skinned octoling said as she slurped her milkshake "Citrullus you better calm down with the shakes this is your third one already" A colossal inkling said to her as she snatched the drink from Citrullus. "Well it's not my fault they're so damn good Seed" Citrullus pouted. "Hey now I leave you for three minutes and you two are already fighting?" A short inkling said as she arrived at the table holding some food "Oh hey Ianatus it's finally good to see you here" the inkling said noticing her "yeah how's it going Green" Ianatus smiled at her "Honestly, not so good we are going against team Blueberry" Green sighed "Well at least I get to try my new toy on them" Ianatus grinned as she tapped her briefcase.

Somewhere off in the ocean a big boat floated gently on the murky waters "I know this is a good spot for you but our readings show there maybe an ancient building deep underground." a tall inkling wearing a big white coat and sailor hat said to a radio that sat on top of a barrel "This one better be worth it, Boss salmonoids don't show their faces around this time" the radio said back "I assure you this one is gonna be a good one, so far all ancient cities have been easily found underwater or even underground but this building in particular is more into the ground than any other" the tall inkling said as he grabbed the radio and walked into the cabin where Jellyfish, Inklings, Octolings, and all sort of creatures were working hard on computers and maps "It can be easily be speculated that whatever human made it was trying to keep something hidden from others." he said while looking down at a 3d model that the team was able to scan. The scan show a rather maze like facility under a huge mountain. "Sir the subs are ready." one inkling said "Alright Mr. Grizz, let's get this thing moving." The tall inkling said to the radio "Hmmm… you owe me some eggs after this." Grizz mumbled. "Let's see what little secrets you're hiding in there" The tall inkling said to himself as he signal his team to proceed.


End file.
